Desolation
by americanpsyxho
Summary: -Discontinued- Desolation is truly the only word to describe the pain Uchiha Obito had felt after the death of Nohara Rin. Except in this story, Hatake Kakashi, was not the one who killed her. Or an AU where Rin died and everyone is happier because of it.
1. Prologue, Enlightenment of Uchiha Obito

**Summary**

Desolation is truly the only word to describe the pain Uchiha Obito had felt after the death of Nohara Rin. Except in this story, Hatake Kakashi was not the one who killed her.

or

An AU where Rin died and everyone is happier because of it.

**Pairings**

Kakashi x Obito

eventual Naruto x undecided

**Possible** **Trigger** **Warnings**: Graphic depictions of death, blood, and violence. Eventual male/male relationships.

* * *

Obito's knees buckled beneath him, his legs betraying his body as he fell to the ground. He felt the warm sensation of the sticky red liquid coating his slim fingers and dripping onto the soft fabric covering his legs. The smell of iron attacked his nose and he tried desperately to wake himself from this trance. Blood, blood is what was soaking through his clothes, but he held no concern for himself because it had not been his blood. The weight of another body fell limp against his, and young Obito almost crumbled under the force. With his vision blurred from the tears staining his eyes and the foreign blood adorning his goggles, it was hard to make out his surroundings, so he ended up squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that this was some sick dream.

A single kunai was hurtling now towards Obito, who was seemingly oblivious to the impending danger. Then, quick as lightning, something happened that caused all of the enemy ninja to halt in their steps, and stare in awe. Obito had stopped the kunai in midair, stopping the projectile from sinking into his shoulder. Next, his eyes snapped open, ones that were the color blood red with a small wheel-like design adorning them. This, this was the Mangekyo Sharingan. In an instant Obito was up on his feet, mercilessly taking out his enemies, leaving them barely breathing. Obito wanted to hear their screams, see their pain, and watch the blood drain from their bodies. For what they caused to happen was something that seemed surreal and caused Obito so much despair. They were the reason that Rin Nohara's blood was stained onto his clothes.

Then, unbeknownst to Obito, a single kunai grazed his shoulder. Though, this kunai was laced with a heavy sedative. Kakashi surely didn't want to have to do that to his teammate, but he was left with no choice. At the moment Obito was consumed pain which he masked with anger, and it caused him to lash out wihtout thinking of the consequences. Kakashi just needed to get him out of there, and they would get Obito back to normal, he was sure of it. With the enemy ninja all subdued, Kakashi grabbed Obito and ran to find Minato, for Minato always knew exactly what to do. In Obito's last moments he felt himself being picked up and he caught a glimpse of grey hair that seemed to defy gravity. Obito knew he was in safe hands, and his anger started to fade as his need for revenge was fulfilled. His small tense body relaxed, and his eyes changed back to their charcoal color.

At this moment Obito found himself asking _How did I end up here? _


	2. Boys' Life on the Battlefield, Pt 1

The Day of the Mission

Obito was walking along the path to reach the training grounds where the rest of him team was supposed to be meeting, but in order to do that, he had to pass through a major part of the village. As he was passing by the convenience store, he couldn't help but stop in his tracks and watch as an elderly woman was struggling to keep ahold of her groceries. She seemed no younger than seventy years old and was using a walker to get around, most likely due to nerve damage in her legs. Even though he knew Kakashi would once again lecture him on being late, his heart was just way too big to not stop and help someone in need because if he wouldn't do it, then who will? So, instead of proceeding onto his destination, he delayed his travels in order to help carry the woman's groceries to her house and assist her in putting them away. Once the young boy was finished and made sure that the woman didn't need any more help, he began his journey back to the rendezvous spot where he was supposed to meet with his team. On his way there, his thoughts were flooded with the person that the old lady had vaguely reminded him of, his late grandmother. Grief began to wash over him as he remembered the only family he had known before she had passed away as well, leaving him alone. Then, Obito buried down the pain and forced a blisteringly bright smile on his face as he pushed his thoughts back to the remaining task at hand, arriving on time for his meeting.

And so he ran.

"This is bad! At this rate, I'll be killed! Can I make it?!" Obito was half mumbling, half screaming to himself as he almost reached his destination. Upon arriving at where he needed to be, Obito exclaimed "Did I make it?" before collapsing onto the ground after having to run at a sprint for several miles.

"No, Obito, you're late! What time did you think we were supposed to meet? If you're a full-fledged ninja you're expected to follow the rules!" Obito's teammate, Kakashi Hatake, had sharply replied. Obito had always thought of Kakashi as rival, though his attempts at initiating competitions were usually met with indifference by the younger. Jealously was the word that often came to mind when he Obito thought of Kakashi. To Obito, Kakashi had known the familial love that Obito had yet to truly experience, and he easily learned new jutsu and combat methods like it was nothing. The older has always been trying his hardest to be a good ninja, and to try to shoulder the burden of carrying the Uchiha name. Sometimes Obito really wished he wasn't born an Uchiha because he felt that a loser like him could never live up to the expectations. But these claims were often pushed to the back of his mind as he reminded himself that he would become Hokage someday, and then everyone will begin to treat him like somebody, somebody important!

"Well I was on the way, but an old lady carrying a load asked me for help. And I got dust in my eye, Okay!" the older bit back before reaching for his eye drops. His eyes had been especially itchy lately and he had yet to question why, so he just summed it up to a mere cold.

"That's a lie, isn't it?!" Kakashi, the silver haired nin had questioned sharply. He was wrong though, Obito really was helping an old lady carry her groceries. It's not his fault that he was born with a big heart, the older just couldn't help himself. If there was someone in need, he couldn't desert them, for that was part of his ninja way.

"That's enough, Kakashi," said a playful yet stern voice. Just northwest of Obito was Minato Namikaze, his sensei, also known as the legendary Yellow Flash of the Leaf. He wore the lead headband along with the rest of team Minato, and his baby blue eyes were sparked with amusement. He had long, blond, spiky hair, and a smile that could rival the brightness of the sun. Obito had truly looked up to this man, even though he sometimes felt like his sensei had much preferred the grey-haired jonin over himself.

"What? Is there an old hag lurking around every corner, waiting? You're too lenient, Sensei," Kakashi stated, his voice raised slightly in irritation before going on to state, "Those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum! Isn't that so?!"

"Don't you have a shred of kindness in your heart?! All you ever talk about are rules and regulations! The main thing is your own self-control," Obito had replied. Why Kakashi was always so cold to the world, he had no clue, but he did not want the younger's obsession with rules and regulations hindering his goals for becoming the best ninja the village has ever seen.

"Now stop it, both of you," spoke a rather feminine voice, coming out of nowhere. "We're all on the same team," she finished saying before looking to Kakashi. Rin Nohara was the owner of the voice that had just rung through the air, she had a face that was neither outstandingly pretty nor outrageously ugly, with short brown hair that had fit her face rather well. One thing to know about her was that she was hopelessly in love with Kakashi, who was rather dismissive for her feelings. This was a bit of a problem as Obito had a crush on Rin for as long as he could remember, but for Rin, it had always been Kakashi. The older didn't understand how she could give her love to someone who would never give any back, but I guess he could say the same for himself when it came to Rin.

"You're too easy on Obito, Rin. This is an important day for me too," Kakashi said, meeting the eyes of the girl.

"Y-You're right," softly said, realization showing on her face.

"What was it again?" asked the Uchiha, a look of confusion now splattered across his features.

"As of today, Kakashi is a jonin like me. And in order to increase our efficiency, we'll be splitting into two teams. After all, presently the Leaf Village is at an unprecedented low on military strength." Sensei Minato stated, answering the questions on the children's minds.

"Splitting up?" questioned Obito, worried about the dangers of splitting up on a mission like this. For all he knew, the consequences could end up being fatal.

"Kakashi will be captain of a three-man squad with Obito and Rin. And I'll be working alone." Minato said, once again answering the questions on the young Uchiha's mind. After that, Obito's mind slowly drifted off as he heard people vaguely discussing gifts, gifts that he chose specifically not to give, for he had no idea what to gift a rival who surely didn't like Obito one bit.

They boy was snapped out of thoughts as a hand reached out towards him expectantly. How spoiled he must be, Obito had thought to himself. The boy who clearly hates him is now asking for a gift? No way was he getting one. "I don't have anything to give you." Obito at last stated, his voice seemingly stone cold and emotionless. Truth be told, Obito had been practicing mastering the signature emotionless aura of the Uchiha, but he still found that it was a lot more fun to show happiness than it was to strain in order to hold back emotions. He only tried this in order to gain respect from the clan who had rarely even acknowledged his existence.

"It wouldn't have been anything worthwhile anyway," mocked Kakashi before finally spitting out the words, "Getting something useless would only get in the way." Useless, now that was a word that Obito had heard quite often. Useless was the word used to describe the young Uchiha on the rare chance that someone had actually gone out of their way to acknowledge his existence. This simple word always held a tinge of hurt for Obito, and so his eyes began to itch and water just the slightest bit. Not wanting the younger to notice, Obito managed to start a small argument, throwing out some juvenile insults, before the two began to exchange minor verbal blows.

Before the "fight" had even began, Minato soon broke it up and noted that they soon needed to make their way to Kannabi Bridge, where a fight between trained shinobi would soon waiting for a fight to ensue. If only Obito and the young Kakashi knew what the day would have in store for them.


End file.
